Flawless: A Marie Suedonite Story
by TheOne16th
Summary: The Crystal Gems are victimized by perfection. Who says flawlessness is a sin?


**Author's Note: Right off the bat, I begin this story with an Author's Note, either telling you this is my first fanfiction or that I want to give my OC a try. Don't worry, AN's like these are perfectly normal because, clearly, the AN covers what the summary didn't already say. I present to you something that is definitely not a try-hard parody.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Problems in Introducing a Plot and a Character

Hello! My name is Marie Sedonite! To honor your interest, I would like to introduce myself because, clearly, this will keep you invested in what I have to say since, wow-wow, I am but a normal person detailing this in first person. But slash the 'normal person' part, I am actually, more often than not, a half-gem, born in America/Homeworld, and people aren't really sure about my backstory (even I'm not sure!), but I'm pretty certain that, somewhere down the line, one of my two parents died (or they both died, poor them), I was raised by a Homeworld experiment, was some run-off love child of another human somehow mating with another gem, was some random gem that is actually important, or that I appeared one day for apparently no reason at all other than appearing. But, personally, I think I'm a walking projector that serves as a point for self-insertion, if that makes sense.

But enough about me, I'll immediately tell you how I look like! Everyone loves a good drawn-out paragraph-by-paragraph description of my appearance before we get to the actual exposition—I mean, erm, story.

I have multi-colored nacreous eyes of green and pink, creamy white skin as soft as buttery vanilla pudding, and long, flowing hair with a pastel palette of azure, pink, and saffron that scintillate like the many stars of the night sky, with my largest fringe cutting diagonally down and across my face in a bob-cut fashion, slightly messy at the temples with the sides pointed down like icicles hanging down in the deep sacred ice liars hidden in the Himalayas. My gait is like that of a Siamese cat walking down a street and the flutter of my hair like the dance of the wind.

Given the strange inner workings of my gem, I smell of strawberry without perfume and I am tall but not too tall, a bit chubby, but not too chubby, by that I mean fit, and I always don t-shirt and jeans, where my gem is positioned by the inner side of my left armpit. As for my gender, of course, I am a gem, gem's don't have genders, but my human half's gender is up for debate. Of course, to top off my description, I am a half-gem, tragedy-ridden, melodramatic, socially awkward, totally relatable, give-me-that-sympathy, and above all, _normal_ person. And never mind that I contradicted myself.

My story begins when I arrive at Beach City by some tragic consequence or by freak reason, and that would mean I popped out of nowhere, moved in with whoever guardian to whom I only have because my age is between 12-17, and I am therefore underage (but sometimes completely independent and capable of making mature decisions when it suits me, but that's digressing from the point).

The description of where I live is of no importance, no more than the events that I've lead me to Beach City were. Whatever happened to me, it is tragic, shoddily melodramatic, and if I gave it any more emphasis for this story, I wouldn't be living the fantasy that—I mean, the new life that I am now going to face.

I wake up one morning, (obviously, because mornings are mysterious and very easy to write—I mean, very easy to live through), and I immediately hear my name. Oh wait, I forgot something:

Marie POV:

There we go. Now I can wake up and you won't have to be confused about who could possibly be waking up. Isn't it ingenious?

"Marie Sedonite." My step-mother said, walking into my room that is not fit for description.

"I hate you with all my soul." I replied to her.

"Breakfast is ready." She retorted (obviously, if I use 'said,' here, I would be repeating myself. Who needs modesty?).

"Yes, mommy." I smiled at her. I'm not really sure if I hated her or loved her, it was one of both or none of the other, and so I went down my nondescript stairs and ate my nondescript breakfast, and at this time, I would tell you all about my life story through exposition, but thankfully, I did that not too long ago and now the rest of my story will be involved in interacting with everything that interests me or having myself be interacted by a _conspicuously random_ event. After all, that's the only exciting part about this and the development of my character is rendered irrelevant. Projectors don't need development; they're objects!

So I head out to Beach City intent on exploring this place, charming any not too important person coming my way with my sheer wit and intelligence. And oh no! It turns out that the way to meet the main characters of the show is through a _conspicuously random_ event.

There appears to be a robonoid/gem mutant/corrupted gem/Jasper attacking the Crystal Gems (of course, I have no idea of what these are, but for the sake of clarity, I will drop their names as if I know them). With nothing but sheer courage/ obscure background in martial arts/ sudden drive to save a fellow gem, I butt in to rescue whoever was being attacked! That way, with my altruistic help, I will justify all the praise that will soon come to me.

After a sequence of confusing actions and shoddy descriptions of where I punched, I end it with an act of seemingly ultimate sacrifice. I pull out my gem-weapon, a Colt pistol, from my armpit and blast the adversary square in the face, poofing it.

"Hi, I'm Steven." Says the child as the fog of battle lifted. "What's your name?"

"Marie Sedonite." I flummoxed contemporarily.

Pearl, her name somehow known to me, walks in and says. "Are you sure it's not Onyx/ Bloodstone/ Tanzanite/ Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz Reborn?"

"Nope. I'm Marie Sedonite, Sedonite being completely unused before."

Garnet approached me. "The Chosen One."

All the other gems gasped. "Oh wow, the Chosen One, cool! Are you destined to save Earth/ guide us/ overthrow the Diamonds/ replace Steven's role in the Crystal Gems?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"All of the above."

 _End of POV_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading. This is my first OC so please be gentle. Follow, favorite, and review.


End file.
